Amours extraterrestres
by evey88
Summary: Karasuma et Eri sont des extraterrestres. Pour rester sur Terre, une condition. Trouver l'âme soeur.


Disclaimer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Note: Cette histoire est un peu tirée par les cheveux mais n'oublions pas que c'est school rumble!

Amours extra-terrestres

Tenma admirait le ciel étoilé. Elle était seule. Yakumo était partie se coucher mais elle n'avait pas sommeil. Les étoiles avaient rarement été aussi brillantes et nombreuses. Cela lui donnait envie de dessiner. Avec enthousiasme, elle alla chercher une toile, ainsi que son matériel de peinture. Puis elle s'installa dehors. Elle alluma la lumière, pour y voir plus clair, en espérant que cela n'attirerait pas les insectes. Iori, le chat de Yakumo, se coucha sur ses feuilles.

-Va-t-en, Iori! Gronda-t-elle.

Le chat la regarda d'un air narquois.

-Miaow!

Tenma fronça les sourcils.

-Il n'y a pas de miaow qui tienne. Allez, ouste!

Elle essaya de pousser le chat, en vain.

-Tu es vraiment déterminé à me rendre la vie difficile, constata-t-elle.

-Miaow!

Tenma soupira.

-Tu ne me laisses pas le choix! Conclut-elle.

Elle prit le chat dans ses bras et, sur la pointe des pieds, elle l'emmena dans la chambre de Yakumo qui dormait paisiblement. Elle le posa sur son lit. L'animal s'approcha du visage de Yakumo, le flaira et se coucha près d'elle en ronronnant bruyamment. Soulagée, Tenma retourna dehors. Elle allait enfin pouvoir dessiner.

-Allez, au travail! Dit-elle tout haut.

Elle regarda sa toile vierge, son matériel et réalisa qu'elle ne savait pas quoi dessiner. Un portrait de Karasuma? Elle en avait déjà fait plein. Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas dessiner Iori. Elle venait de s'en débarrasser et de toute façon, il n'aurait pas pu prendre la pose. Il aurait bougé sans arrêt.

_Bonsoir, Tsukamoto-san._

Tenma tressaillit. Il n'y avait personne autour d'elle mais elle reconnaissait cette voix.

-Karasuma-kun? Dit-elle tout haut.

_Oui._

Le pouls de Tenma s'accéléra. Puis elle se détendit. C'était sans doute le fruit de son imagination. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela lui arrivait. Une fois, elle faisait de la poterie et elle avait également senti la présence invisible de Karasuma.

_Dessine pour moi, Tsukamoto-san._

-D'accord, Karasuma-kun. Mais je ne sais pas quoi dessiner...

Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais te guider.

-D'accord!

_Commence au crayon. Ensuite, tu repasseras à la peinture._

Tenma hocha la tête et prit un crayon à papier. En suivant les indications de ce Karasuma imaginaire, elle esquissa un visage. Un visage féminin. Suivre cette voix lui rendait la tâche étonnamment facile. Elle dessinait à une rapidité étonnante. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle était contente d'elle.

_Tu es très douée, Tsukamoto-san. Mais nous n'en sommes qu'à la moitié. Maintenant, nous allons travailler à la peinture._

Tenma se remit aussitôt au travail. Elle utilisa du noir, du bleu foncé, du blanc et du rose essentiellement. Elle suivait toujours les indications de Karasuma-kun. À la fin, elle observa son oeuvre, stupéfaite. Cela représentait une très jolie jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs, au visage enfantin, au teint blanc et rose et aux immenses yeux bleu nuit pailletés d'argent. Ils semblaient refléter le ciel étoilé.

-Tu es très doué, Karasuma-kun. Sans toi, je n'aurais jamais réussi à faire ça.

_C'est toi qui est douée, Tsukamoto-san. Je n'ai fait que te guider._

Tenma hocha la tête.

-Elle est magnifique. Qui est ce?

_C'est toi._

Tenma rougit.

-Moi? Tu plaisantes! Je ne suis pas aussi belle!

_À mes yeux, si._

Tenma rougit de plaisir. Il était dommage que ce Karasuma ne soit que le fruit de son imagination. Avec de nombreuses précautions, Tenma prit le portrait, le mit à l'intérieur à un endroit où il ne serait pas abîmé, pour que la peinture sèche. Puis elle alla se coucher.

_Bonne nuit, Tsukamoto-san._

Tenma sursauta. Elle croyait que son hallucination était partie.

-Bonne nuit, Karasuma-kun.

XXX

Lorsque Yakumo se leva, Tenma était déjà partie. C'était rare. D'habitude, elle se levait bien avant Tenma et lui préparait son petit déjeuner. De plus, il lui semblait qu'elle avait veillé plus tard qu'elle, cette nuit. Elle espérait que Tenma avait pris le temps de manger quelque chose avant de partir et qu'elle n'avait rien oublié. En sortant de sa chambre, elle découvrit un superbe portrait de sa soeur. C'était sans doute un autoportrait. Yakumo sourit. Sa soeur était tellement douée pour le dessin. Beaucoup plus douée qu'elle. Après avoir pris son petit déjeuner et s'être habillée pour le lycée, elle remplit la gamelle de Iori de pâtée et ajouta un bol de lait.

-Iori? Appela-t-elle.

Pas de réponse. Pourtant, dès qu'il entendait la voix de Yakumo, le chat accourait. En revanche, quand il entendait celle de Tenma, il prenait la fuite. Elle le chercha dans toutes les pièces, en vain. Il était sûrement dehors. Elle disposa la gamelle de pâtée et le bol de lait sur un plateau et alla dehors. Là, elle appela de nouveau le chat. Pas de réponse de l'animal.

-Je peux vous aider, mademoiselle? Dit une voix masculine.

Yakumo se retourna. Un jeune homme se tenait à quelques mètres d'elle. C'était le plus beau jeune homme qu'elle avait jamais vu. Il avait des cheveux blonds mi-longs et lisses, de grands yeux bleu foncé. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui la frappa. Il tenait Iori dans ses bras. Or, Iori ne se laissait jamais approcher par des étrangers. Là, il était blotti dans les bras de l'étranger et ronronnait.

-Heu, bonjour! Dit timidement Yakumo. Je cherchais mon chat, Iori.

L'étranger sourit.

-Dans ce cas, je vais vous le rendre, dit-il.

Il déposa le chat à terre. Il vint se frotter contre les mollets de Yakumo. Celle ci déposa son plateau à terre et il vint laper le lait avec appétit.

-Je me présente. Uméhito Nekozawa. Et vous, vous êtes?

-Heu...Yakumo Tsukamoto, répondit Yakumo, troublée.

C'était étrange. Elle n'arrivait pas à lire dans les pensées de ce jeune homme. Il était comme Harima.

-Tu aimes les chats?Demanda-t-il.

Yakumo hocha la tête.

-Oui. J'aime les animaux. Vous aussi?

Nekozawa sourit de nouveau.

-Oui, beaucoup. Ma famille voue un culte aux chats.

-Bon, je vais vous laisser. Je dois aller au lycée.

Nekozawa parut un peu déçu.

-D'accord. Je vais rester un peu, tenir compagnie à Iori. Voici ma carte, au fait, dit-il en tendant un carton à Yakumo.

XXX

Eri brossa soigneusement ses cheveux blonds, les attacha et se maquilla légèrement. Elle s'admira dans le miroir. Elle était parfaite, comme tous les matins. Tous les garçons seraient à ses pieds, ou presque. Ces garçons l'indifféraient, sauf un. Un qui lui tapait sur les nerfs et qui était très bizarre, par dessus tout. Physiquement, il n'était même pas son type. Pas du tout. Pourtant, jamais un garçon ne l'avait autant troublée. Mais elle était trop fière pour le lui avouer. Elle avait déjà du mal à se l'avouer à elle même.

En se rendant au lycée, elle se rendit compte que les garçons la dévisageaient avec insistance. Plus que d'habitude. Ils semblaient hypnotisés par elle. Peut-être était-elle plus belle que d'habitude. Elle se rendit à la bibliothèque. Là, elle eut la surprise d'y trouver Harima. C'était étonnant de voir un caïd tel que lui étudier. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et alla lui parler.

-Hé, Barbiche! Qu'est ce que tu fais?

Elle reçut un grognement en guise de réponse. Elle fronça les sourcils, vexée.

-Hé, Barbiche! Je te parle!

Harima continua de l'ignorer. Elle en fut d'abord vexée puis réalisa qu'il était très concentré.

-Je peux t'aider? Proposa-t-elle.

En vain. Il était toujours absorbé par son travail. Que pouvait-il donc faire? Sur la pointe des pieds, elle s'approcha et se pencha vers lui. Elle réalisa alors qu'il était en train de dessiner un manga. Impressionnée, elle regarda de plus près. Elle s'aperçut alors qu'un personnage ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Tenma. Soudain, Harima la repoussa violemment. Il semblait s'être réveillé.

-Hé, mais ça ne va pas, non? S'indigna-t-elle en reculant.

-Ne me dérange pas quand je suis occupé, la miss!

Eri fronça les sourcils.

-Je t'ai appelé plusieurs fois, tu ne m'as pas répondu, dit-elle.

-Je ne veux pas qu'on me dérange quand je travaille, rétorqua Harima sèchement. Je ne veux pas non plus qu'on voie ce que je dessine tant que ce n'est pas terminé.

-Mais je...oh, et puis zut! Moi, je m'intéressais juste à ce que tu fais mais si tu le prends comme ça, je m'en vais!

Sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna dignement. Harima la retint alors par le bras.

-Quoi, encore? S'énerva-t-elle.

-Quand j'aurais terminé mon manga, tu auras le droit de le lire. Mais pas avant.

Eri se réjouit intérieurement mais évita de le montrer.

-D'accord, se contenta-t-elle de dire.

Sur ces mots, elle quitta la bibliothèque. Là, elle croisa un garçon qui la bouscula.

-Hé! Excuse toi! Ordonna-t-elle.

Le garçon s'arrêta et revint sur ses pas. Il la regarda, comme hypnotisé.

-Excuse moi, dit-il docilement.

C'était bizarre. Il ne semblait pas dans son état normal.

-Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras, ajouta-t-il.

Eri haussa les sourcils.

-Je ne t'en demande pas tant! Dit-elle.

D'autres garçons s'approchèrent. Ils semblaient également en transe. Eri décida de vérifier quelque chose.

-Si je vous demande de danser, vous allez le faire?

Aussitôt, les garçons se mirent à danser. Eri n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

-Et si je vous demande de vous déshabiller?

Comme les garçons commençaient à enlever leurs vestes, elle s'empressa de les interrompre.

-Arrêtez! S'exclama-t-elle. Rhabillez vous!

Docilement, les garçons s'exécutèrent.

-Maintenant, laissez moi.

Aussitôt, les garçons s'éloignèrent. Eri était stupéfaite et effrayée. Ce qu'elle venait de voir lui confirmait l'impossible. Elle avait le pouvoir d'hypnotiser les garçons.

XXX

Harima pesta intérieurement. Il dessinait avec une rapidité et une efficacité qui l'étonnait lui même, jusqu'à ce que cette satanée blonde se pointe. Au début, cela l'avait exaspéré. Ensuite, il avait été flatté qu'elle s'intéresse à son travail. De plus, si elle le lisait, peut-être comprendrait-elle ses sentiments envers Tenma. Comme elle était son amie, elle pourrait passer le message. Cela dit, elle pouvait être une véritable peste, par moments. La reine des pimbêches.

Harima se remit au travail. Malheureusement, il n'arrivait plus à dessiner correctement. En le frôlant, Eri l'avait imprégné de son parfum. Cela l'empêchait de se concentrer. Chaque fois qu'il dessinait le visage de Tenma, il se trompait et lui ajoutait deux couettes blondes. Décidément, cette peste ne lui apportait rien de bon. Il décida de se changer les idées en allant prendre l'air. En sortant dans le couloir, le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui le stupéfia.

Un groupe de garçons se tenait devant Eri.

-Si je vous demande de danser, vous allez le faire?

Les garçons s'exécutèrent. Harima était sans voix.

-Et si je vous demande de vous déshabiller?

Sous le regard effaré d'Harima, les garçons enlevèrent leur veste.

-Arrêtez! S'exclama-t-elle. Rhabillez vous!

Docilement, les garçons s'exécutèrent.

-Maintenant, laissez moi.

Aussitôt, les garçons s'éloignèrent. Harima n'en revenait pas. Eri traitait ces malheureux comme ses esclaves. Pourquoi lui obéissaient-ils? En tout cas, elle ne l'aurait pas, lui. La seule qui avait le droit de le traiter en esclave était Tenma.

XXX

Eri était encore troublée par ce qui venait de se produire. Elle aurait dû se réjouir d'avoir du pouvoir sur les garçons. En vérité, cela la gênait plus qu'autre chose. Et cela l'effrayait. Elle s'assit à sa place, songeuse. Le professeur n'était pas encore arrivé. Quelqu'un lui tapota l'épaule. Elle se retourna. C'était Tenma.

-Salut Eri-chan! La forme?

Eri soupira.

-Mouais...toi, en tout cas, tu as l'air de bonne humeur.

-Je suis toujours de bonne humeur! Répliqua Tenma.

Eri sourit.

-Oui mais plus que d'habitude.

-C'est vrai! Admit Tenma.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose de particulier?

Tenma hocha la tête.

-Oui! En fait, j'ai passé une super nuit!

Eri sourit de nouveau.

-Ah oui? Tu as vu Karasuma-kun? Plaisanta-t-elle.

Tenma s'empourpra.

-En fait, oui.

-Hein? Tu es sérieuse?Glapit Eiri.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois! S'empressa de rajouter Tenma. Nous n'avons rien fait du tout! En fait, je l'ai imaginé.

Eri haussa les sourcils.

-Tu es encore plus bizarre que je ne le pensais, observa-t-elle. Au fait, j'organise une fête, ce soir.

L'idée venait de surgir dans son esprit.

-C'est vrai? S'exclama Tenma. En quel honneur?

Eri rougit.

-C'est une idée qui m'est venue comme ça, c'est tout. Vous viendrez, les filles? Ajouta-t-elle en voyant Akira et Mikoto arriver.

-Je suis partante! S'exclama Mikoto.

-Moi aussi! Dit Tenma.

Akira ne dit rien, ce qui voulait sans doute dire qu'elle était aussi de la partie. La première partie du plan avait fonctionné. Il restait la deuxième, plus difficile. Harima entra et prit place à côté de Tenma. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et alla le voir.

-Hé, Barbiche!

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux, la miss?

Eri fut surprise par son hostilité, après la scène de la bibliothèque où il lui avait promis de lui faire lire son manga.

-J'organise une petite fête, ce soir. Cela te dirait de venir?

-Pas question.

Eri eut l'impression d'avoir pris une douche froide.

-Pourquoi?

-Je n'aime pas la façon dont tu traites les mecs. Plus je suis loin de toi et mieux je me porte.

Eri ravala ses larmes.

-Très bien, imbécile. Fais comme tu veux.

Elle tourna les talons et rejoignit ses amies.

-Ca va, Eri-chan? S'enquit Tenma en la regardant avec inquiétude.

Eri s'efforça de sourire.

-Je vais bien, merci, dit-elle.

Tenma ne semblait pas convaincue.

-On dirait que tu es sur le point de pleurer.

C'était la phrase de trop. Eri laissa échapper un sanglot et quitta la salle en courant. Dans le couloir, elle laissa libre cours à son chagrin. Pourquoi cela l'affectait-il autant? Harima avait toujours été comme ça avec elle. Cependant, cette fois ci, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui en voulait autant. Il avait vraiment l'air de la détester.

Une main contenant un mouchoir se tendit vers elle. Surprise, Eri prit le mouchoir et regarda son propriétaire. C'était Harima. La honte l'envahit. Pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu qu'il la voie ainsi.

-Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas tranquille? Je croyais que tu voulais garder tes distances, dit-elle entre deux sanglots.

-Tenma, je veux dire Tsukamoto, était furieuse contre moi parce que je t'avais fait pleurer. Je suis désolé. Et je viendrais à ta fête.

Eri eut un sourire amer.

-Rien ne t'y force, tu sais. Surtout si tu me détestes.

-Je ne te détestes pas. Je trouve juste que tu devrais respecter les mecs.

Eri le regarda dans les yeux.

-Je te respecte. Crois le ou non mais c'est vrai.

Avec ses lunettes noires, il était difficile de s'en assurer mais Harima parut touché.

-Allez, viens, dit-il. Le cours va commencer. Je ne voudrais pas arriver en retard à cause de toi.

-D'accord, dit Eri en séchant ses larmes.

Finalement, le plan avait fonctionné. Elle avait réussi à inviter Harima en compagnie d'autres personnes, ce qui masquait sa tentative de se rapprocher de lui.

En s'installant à sa place, Eri eut le sentiment d'être observée. Le coeur battant, elle regarda du côté d'Harima. Il semblait concentré sur le cours. Elle regarda autour d'elle et s'aperçut que Karasuma-kun la fixait, de son regard inexpressif. Elle se hâta de détourner la tête. Si Tenma s'en apercevait, elle serait blessée. À la fin du cours, elle attendit que Tenma s'en aille et tira Karasuma par la manche. Elle l'entraîna à l'abri des regards.

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux? Chuchota-t-elle, irritée. Je ne veux pas me fâcher avec Tenma et je ne suis pas intéressée, c'est clair?

Karasuma resta imperturbable.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Sawachika-san.

-Alors c'est quoi?

-Ce que je vais te révéler va te surprendre. Je suis un extraterrestre.

Eri haussa les sourcils.

-Cela ne me surprend pas tant que ça, dit-elle.

-Toi aussi, tu es une extraterrestre.

Eri crut avoir mal entendu.

-Pardon?

-Tu es une extraterrestre, Sawachika-san. Nous venons tous les deux de la planète Kappa. La différence entre nous, c'est que je suis arrivé tardivement sur la planète Terre, tandis que tu es arrivée sur Terre tout bébé. Tu as été adoptée.

-Tu as d'autres inepties à me raconter? Persifla Eri.

-Tu sais que c'est vrai. Tu as toujours eu le sentiment d'être différente, spéciale. De plus, les extraterrestres ont un pouvoir qui se développe à l'adolescence. Le tien vient de se développer. Je l'ai vu.

-De quoi tu parles? Dit Eri.

-De ta faculté d'hypnotiser les garçons.

Eri tressaillit. Il avait touché juste. Néanmoins, c'était difficile à avaler.

-Et qu'est ce que nous faisons sur terre? Demanda-t-elle.

-Nous sommes là pour trouver l'âme soeur. Si nous n'avons pas rencontré quelqu'un que nous aimons et qui nous aime en retour avant nos dix-sept ans, nous devons quitter la terre.

-Mais pourquoi? Demanda Eri.

-C'est ainsi.

Eri regarda Karasuma, horrifiée. C'était absurde mais elle savait qu'il ne mentait pas.

XXX

Ce jour là, Yakumo finissait les cours tôt dans l'après midi. Alors qu'elle rangeait ses affaires, Sara vint la voir.

-Tu fais quelque chose, après les cours? Je dois aller faire quelques courses, tu m'accompagnes?

Yakumo hocha la tête.

-D'accord, fit-elle.

Elles prirent le bus jusqu'au supermarché le plus proche et Sara s'acheta à manger. Yakumo en profita pour faire elle aussi quelques achats.

-Tu veux venir manger à la maison, ce soir? Proposa Yakumo.

Sara sourit.

-Avec plaisir. Surtout si c'est toi qui cuisines!

Au moment de payer, Yakumo fouilla dans son portefeuille et retrouva la carte que le jeune homme qu'elle avait rencontré lui avait laissé.

Uméhito Nekozawa

Salon de voyance et de sortilèges

10 rue des Ténèbres

Yakumo se tourna vers son amie.

-Sara, pourrais tu m'accompagner quelque part?

La rue des Ténèbres était une rue sombre et inquiétante. Yakumo n'aurait jamais osé y aller seule.

Enfin, elles s'arrêtèrent devant le numéro dix, qui comportait une vitrine aux rideaux violets et aux objets vaudou.

-On y va? Dit Sara avec un sourire encourageant.

-D'accord, dit Yakumo.

Elle poussa la porte vitrée et un tintement de clochettes se fit entendre. Une musique lugubre résonnait dans la pièce.

-Bienvenuue, douces jeunes fiiilles! Dit une voix masculine.

Yakumo et Sara sursautèrent. Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et vêtu d'une cape du même ton, s'approchait d'elles en souriant de manière inquiétante. On ne voyait pas ses yeux.

-Bonjour, dit timidement Yakumo.

-Bonjour!Dit Sara avec son plus beau sourire.

Le jeune homme fit la grimace et protégea son visage en la voyant.

-Nooon! Trooop de luuumière!

Sara le regarda d'un air inquiet.

-Quelque chose ne va pas? S'enquit-elle.

Le jeune homme parut se ressaisir.

-Hu, hu, hu! Dééésolééé! Je vis dans les ténèèèbres, je ne suis pas habitué aux gens aussi luuumineux!

Yakumo esquissa un petit sourire. En effet, Sara était rayonnante de lumière, avec sa blondeur, sa beauté, sa gentillesse et sa douceur.

-Que puuuiiis je pour vouuus, medemoiseeelles?

Yakumo sortit sa carte.

-Je cherche un certain Uméhito Nekozawa.

-C'est moi, douuuce Yakuuumo!

Yakumo cilla.

-Pardon?

-Nous nous sommes rencontrés ce maaatin!

Yakumo était stupéfaite. Il n'avait rien à voir avec le prince charmant qu'elle avait vu dans la matinée.

-Mais vous étiez...différent, dit-elle.

-Je saaais! Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de soleil, donc je ne risquais rien! Ma cape et ma perruque me permettent de rester caché dans les ténèèèbres! Voulez vous que je vous tire les cartes? Ou voulez vous que je vous apprenne à lancer des sorts?

-Non merci! Dit Sara. Yakumo voulait juste vous dire bonjour mais nous n'allons pas nous éterniser! Au revoir!

-Au revoir! Dit Yakumo.

-Hu, hu, hu! On se retrouveraaa!

Sara et Yakumo sortirent de la boutique et s'empressèrent de quitter la rue.

-Merci, Sara, dit Yakumo.

Sara lui sourit.

-De rien! J'ai bien vu qu'il te faisait peur!

Yakumo hocha la tête. Ce sorcier n'avait rien à voir avec le jeune homme lumineux qu'elle avait vu dans la matinée. Comme Sara l'avait deviné, il lui faisait peur. Néanmoins, il la troublait également. Etrangement, elle se sentait...attirée par lui.

XXX

Tenma rangea ses affaires. Elle était soulagée que la journée soit terminée. Sur le temps de midi, elle était allée à la bibliothèque et avait fait tous ses devoirs avec ses amies, de sorte qu'elle aurait sa soirée de libre.

-Tsukamoto-san?

Tenma tressaillit en entendant la voix de Karasuma. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui adressa son plus beau sourire.

-Oui, Karasuma-kun?

-Tu as quelque chose de prévu, ce soir?

Le coeur de Tenma s'arrêta. Elle avait rêvé des milliers de fois qu'il lui pose cette question.

-Non, bien sûr que non! Je suis toujours disponible pour toi, Karasuma-kun!

Elle rougit. Elle craignait d'en avoir trop dit. Mais cela ne sembla pas déranger Karasuma.

-Tant mieux. J'aimerais t'emmener manger quelque part, ce soir.

Tenma explosa de joie intérieurement mais garda son sang froid en apparence.

-Avec plaisir! Il faut juste que je prévienne Yakumo!

Sur ces mots, elle sortit son portable de son sac et composa le numéro de sa soeur.

-Oui? Fit la voix de celle ci.

-Salut Yakumo! C'est Tenma!

-Bonjour, grande soeur.

-Je voulais juste te prévenir que ce soir, je ne rentrerai pas pour manger. Karasuma-kun m'invite à dîner.

-C'est vrai? Je suis contente pour toi!

-Cela ne te dérange pas de rester toute seule?

-Je ne serai pas seule. J'ai invité une amie à dîner.

-Parfait! Passe une bonne soirée, soeurette!

-Toi aussi, grande soeur!

Tenma raccrocha.

-Où veux tu m'emmener? Je connais des restaurants qui font de très bons currys, dit-elle à Karasuma.

À sa grande surprise, ce dernier secoua la tête.

-Non, merci. Je voudrais que cette fois ci, on mange ce que tu veux toi. Il n'y a rien qui te ferait envie?

Tenma sourit, heureuse qu'il se montre aussi attentionné.

-J'aimerais bien manger des ramens! Dit-elle.

Une demie heure plus tard, ils étaient tranquillement attablés dans un restaurant de ramens. Karasuma avait pris des ramens au curry et Tenma des ramens aux crevettes. Elle était heureuse d'être avec lui mais se sentait nerveuse et ne savait pas quoi lui dire.

-Tsukamoto-san, je t'ai invitée pour une raison précise.

-Laquelle?

-J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire.

Tenma retint son souffle. Se pouvait-il que...

-Je dois partir. Loin d'ici. Très loin d'ici.

Tenma resta muette de stupeur.

-Je suis venu te dire adieu.

-Tu...tu pars quand? Balbutia Tenma.

-Dans peu de temps.

Tenma inspira profondément pour contenir ses larmes.

-On pourra rester en contact?

Karasuma secoua la tête.

-J'aimerais bien, mais là où je serai, ce sera impossible. Je suis désolé.

Tenma aurait voulu trouver les mots pour le retenir, lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait, le supplier de rester auprès d'elle mais aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche. La tête baissée pour cacher sa douleur, elle finit son bol de ramens.

XXX

Eri détacha ses cheveux et mit une robe rose. C'était un style un peu fleur bleue à son goût mais il fallait bien faire des concessions. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à accueillir ses amies, elle reçut un texto de Tenma.

Je ne viendrai pas ce soir. Désolée. J'ai besoin d'être seule.

Eri écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Cela ne ressemblait pas du tout à son amie, toujours joyeuse et prête à faire la fête. Sans hésiter, elle composa le numéro de son amie.

-Oui? Lui répondit Tenma d'une petite voix.

Elle semblait avoir pleuré.

-Tenma, qu'est ce qui t'arrive? Tu ne vas quand même pas me faire faux bond?

-Karasuma m'a dit adieu.

-Pardon? Glapit Eri.

-Il m'a dit qu'il allait s'en aller. Je ne sais pas où mais c'est très loin. On ne pourra même pas rester en contact par mail.

Eri devina qu'il allait repartir sur sa planète. À quoi jouait-il? Ne voulait-il pas rester en compagnie de Tenma? Il s'était sûrement rendu compte de ses sentiments à son égard. Ne l'aimait donc-t-il pas en retour? Pourtant, elle ne semblait pas le laisser tout à fait indifférent.

-Je vais lui parler, déclara-t-elle.

-Pardon? S'étonna Tenma.

-Je vais faire de mon mieux pour le convaincre de rester avec toi. À une condition.

-Laquelle?

-Je veux que tu viennes à ma soirée.

-D'accord! Merci, Eri!

-Allez, à tout de suite!

Quand Eri quitta sa chambre, Mikoto, Akira et Harima étaient déjà arrivés. Elle leur adressa un sourire.

-Bonsoir! Mettez vous à l'aise, je vous en prie!

Mikoto et Akira allèrent s'asseoir mais Harima resta debout, immobile.

-Il y a un problème, Barbiche? S'enquit Eri.

-Où est Ten...Tsukamoto?

Eri fronça les sourcils. Ainsi, il n'était venu que pour elle? Cela s'annonçait mal.

-Elle va arriver, dit-elle. Allez, assieds toi!

La soirée commença agréablement, si ce n'est que la présence d'Harima mettait Eri mal à l'aise. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et alla lui parler.

-Barbiche, tu pourrais m'accompagner sur la terrasse? J'aimerais te parler.

Harima émit un grognement en guise de réponse mais il se leva et la suivit.

-Alors, qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire? Grommela-t-il.

-Je voudrais essayer quelque chose, dit Eri.

Elle plongea son regard dans celui de Harima.

-Chante une chanson.

Harima fronça les sourcils.

-Quoi?

-Chante une chanson.

-Pas question, la miss. Je n'ai pas la tête à ça!

Eri le regarda avec étonnement.

-Qu'il y a-t-il? Grommela-t-il.

-C'est bizarre, soupira-t-elle. Mon pouvoir ne fonctionne pas sur toi.

-Quel pouvoir?

Eri était mal à l'aise.

-En fait, je peux hypnotiser les garçons, révéla-t-elle.

Harima la fixa un instant sans rien dire puis laissa échapper un ricanement méprisant.

-Je suis très sérieuse!S'indigna Eri.

-Tu es pire que ce que je le pensais.

-Quoi?

-Tu te crois trop belle, tu penses pouvoir faire ce que tu veux des garçons! La vérité, c'est que tu n'es qu'une petite peste prétentieuse.

Eri baissa la tête pour dissimuler ses larmes.

-Tu as raison, souffla-t-elle.

-Hein?

-Tu as raison. Je suis prétentieuse. Mon orgueil m'a toujours empêché d'être franche avec toi. Mais c'est fini. Je t'aime, Harima.

Harima en resta sans voix.

-Je sais que ta réponse est sans doute non mais réfléchis y un peu, s'il te plait. C'est tout ce que je te demande.

Sur ces mots, elle s'éloigna, le laissant seul. Puisque elle devait trouver l'âme soeur pour rester sur cette terre, autant mettre sa fierté de côté.

XXX

Yakumo alla se coucher. Sara venait de partir. Elles avaient bavardé pendant des heures. Alors qu'elle se glissait dans son lit, la sonnerie retentit. À sa grande surprise, Iori se précipita vers la porte d'entrée. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, pourtant. Il détestait les visiteurs.

Elle ouvrit. Dans la nuit, se tenait Nekozawa. Il avait abandonné sa perruque et son accoutrement ridicule.

-Bonsoir, dit-il d'une vois séduisante.

-Bonsoir, fit timidement Yakumo. Entre!

-Merci.

Yakumo le fit entrer et s'asseoir.

-Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi? S'enquit-elle.

-Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Je suis un extraterrestre.

Yakumo crut avoir mal entendu.

-Pardon?

-Je viens de la planète Neko. Sur cette planète qui est peuplée de chats, il ne fait jamais jour. C'est pour cela que je crains tant la lumière.

-Je vois, dit Yakumo, abasourdie. Mais pourquoi parles tu différemment, le jour?

Nekozawa sourit.

-Cela fait partie de mon personnage.

-Oh. Et pourquoi es tu sur terre?

-Pour trouver l'âme soeur. Les extraterrestres qui ne trouvent pas l'âme soeur sont condamnés à repartir sur leur planète.

-C'est triste. Tu l'as trouvée?

Nekozawa sourit de nouveau.

-Oui. Elle est en face de moi.

XXX

Harima était bouleversé par la déclaration d'Eri. Qui aurait cru qu'une fille aussi riche et fière qu'elle puisse aimer un caïd tel que lui? Il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé. Il s'en voulait de n'avoir rien vu. En y réfléchissant, il se rendait compte qu'elle avait plusieurs fois tenté de se rapprocher de lui. Presque à chaque fois, il l'avait envoyée balader méchamment. Il était normal qu'elle se défende. Il se sentait coupable, à présent. Quant à ses sentiments, il ne savait pas quoi penser. Il aimait Tenma. Il avait toujours pensé qu'on ne pouvait aimer plus d'une personne à la fois. Pourtant, la sincérité d'Eri l'avait touché. Elle était belle, certes, mais il ne s'arrêtait pas à l'apparence. Elle était courageuse, avait un fort caractère, tout en étant si vulnérable. De plus, elle avait trouvé quelque chose en lui à aimer, lui, le voyou doublé d'un imbécile.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par l'arrivée de Tenma. Elle était ravissante, dans sa courte robe bleu ciel agrémentée d'une fourrure blanche. Pourtant, elle semblait triste. Les filles se précipitèrent auprès d'elle.

-Tenma! Je suis contente que tu sois venue! Dit Mikoto.

-Salut, les filles, dit-elle avec un sourire triste.

-Eri nous a tout raconté, reprit Mikoto. Il paraît que Karasuma-kun s'en va loin d'ici?

Harima se figea. C'était donc ça. Il aurait dû se réjouir de voir son rival partir mais il ne supportait pas de la voir triste. Il préférait la voir heureuse, même si c'était avec un autre. De plus, cela lui permettrait de ne pas ignorer les sentiments d'Eri.

-Viens, Tenma! Dit-il.

Tenma le regarda d'un air surpris. Il se rendit compte qu'il l'avait appelée par son prénom. Peu importait.

-Karasuma n'ira nulle part. Viens avec moi.

Mikoto et Akira adressèrent un regard encourageant à Tenma.

-Vas y, Tenma, dit Akira. Harima-kun sait ce qu'il fait.

-Heu...d'accord, dit Tenma.

Ils sortirent de chez Eri et montèrent sur sa moto.

-On va où, Harima-kun?

-À l'endroit où travaillent les mangakas. Je sais qu'il y est.

Ils mirent leurs casques et Harima démarra. Il partirent comme un éclair. Enfin, Harima se gara devant son lieu de travail. Ils coururent à l'intérieur et montèrent plusieurs étages.

-C'est ici, dit Harima en désignant une porte où était inscrit le nom de Nijô senseï.

Comme il l'avait deviné, Karasuma était en train de travailler sur son manga. Il leva la tête vers eux.

-Harima-san. Tsukamoto-san, les salua-t-il poliment.

-Tu ne vas pas t'en sortir comme ça, mon pote! Déclara Harima. Tu vas rester avec Tenma.

-Harima-kun! Je ne peux pas forcer Karasuma-kun à rester avec moi, s'il n'en a pas envie! Intervint Tenma.

-Il en a envie, crois moi. Il t'aime, même s'il est aussi inexpressif qu'une huître. Un homme peut sentir ces choses là.

Karasuma se leva.

-Il a raison, dit-il calmement. Je t'aime, Tsukamoto-san.

Tenma en resta sans voix.

-Alors pourquoi veux tu la quitter?

-Parce que je suis un extraterrestre.

-Je le savais! S'exclama Harima.

-Je viens de la planète Kappa. Nous, les extraterrestres, nous n'avons le droit de rester sur Terre que si nous trouvons l'âme soeur.

-Où est le problème, dans ce cas? Grommela Harima. Tenma t'aime et tu l'aimes aussi!

-Je ne me crois pas capable de la rendre heureuse.

-Imbécile! Rugit Harima.

Il était sur le point de le frapper mais Tenma s'avança vers son rival.

-Karasuma-kun, tu me rends déjà heureuse, dit-elle. Chaque fois que je te vois le matin, chaque fois que nous prenons notre déjeuner ensemble. Tu es si gentil avec moi. Personne ne pourrait me rendre heureuse plus que toi. S'il te plaît, reste.

Pour la première fois, Karasuma parut troublé. Il capitula.

-J'attendais que tu me dises cela, Tenma, dit-il.

Sur ces mots, il attira Tenma contre lui. Harima décida de les laisser seuls. Eri l'attendait.

XXX

Yakumo écarquilla les yeux.

-Tu crois que je suis...ton âme soeur?

-Oui, répondit Nekozawa.

-Mais...tu ne me connais même pas!

Nekozawa sourit.

-Je sais. Mais dès que j'ai posé les yeux sur toi, mon coeur a su la vérité. De plus, tu aimes les chats, comme moi, et tu es spéciale. N'as tu pas un pouvoir surnaturel?

-Si, avoua Yakumo. Je lis dans les pensées de ceux qui m'aiment. Mais pas dans les tiennes.

-C'est parce que je suis un extraterrestre. Mais je t'aime.

Yakumo rougit. Elle avait reçu beaucoup de déclarations, mais celle ci la touchait plus que les autres.

-Et toi, tu m'aimes? Reprit Nekozawa.

Yakumo réfléchit avant de répondre.

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne te connais pas encore assez.

-Alors nous pouvons apprendre à nous connaître. Je saurais t'attendre.

Yakumo hésita.

-D'accord, dit-elle finalement. À une condition.

-Ce que tu voudras.

Yakumo sourit.

-Ose affronter la lumière. Tel que tu es. Sans cape ni perruque.

Nekozawa sourit.

-Je vais essayer.

XXX

Tenma et Karasuma restèrent un long moment enlacés l'un contre l'autre.

-Dis, Karasuma-kun? Dit Tenma.

-Oui, Tenma?

-Tu as des pouvoirs particuliers, en tant qu'extraterrestre?

Karasuma sourit, ce qui était rarissime.

-Oui. J'en ai un.

-Lequel?

-Tu le connais. Je peux communiquer à distance par la pensée. Je t'ai guidée lorsque tu dessinais grâce à cela.

-Alors ce n'était pas le fruit de mon imagination? S'exclama Tenma.

Karasuma secoua la tête.

-Tsukamoto-san, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Sur ces mots, il lui tendit un minuscule écrin.

-Je ne pensais pas pouvoir te donner cela un jour, mais je l'ai quand même gardé. J'ai bien fait.

Tenma prit l'écrin, et l'ouvrit. Il contenait une fine bague surmontée d'un diamant en forme d'étoile.

-Je peux? Dit Karasuma.

Tenma hocha la tête et il la lui passa au doigt.

-Tenma Tsukamoto, veux tu devenir ma femme?

-Oui. Je ne souhaite rien de plus au monde.

Pour la première fois, ils s'embrassèrent.

XXX


End file.
